Mrs Robinson
by ksjf2012
Summary: This is a Kendall one-shot smut insipired by Brooke. Enjoy!


**SO THIS IS FOR A PRETTY AWESOME CHICKA! BravesGirl16! Awe Yea!**

Being locked in a room with a hungry lion would be better than having to do a solo recording session with Gustavo. It just wasn't going to be fun. It was going to be torturous and it was going to kill me. Literally I would either be killed by Gustavo himself, or I'd die of annoyance and boredom. And I love singing! It would take a lot for me to hate singing, but I'm sure Gustavo would find a way to make it happen. "What do you think he's going to make us do?"

"It can't be worse than a solo session." I glanced to my left at my 'best friends' Carlos and James and growled low. "Dude…what did you do to piss him off? You're going to have a sore ass throat tomorrow."

"Not if he sings properly." I turned to my right and saw Logan walking and reading at the same time. I flicked his book shut, making it fall out of his hands, and making him look up at me pissed. "You're such a dickhead." I was shoved by my shoulder and he bent down picking up his book. I chuckled and continued walking beside James and Carlos, not even bothering to help him pick up his book. "I hope he kills you." Logan ran up beside me and I nudged him, playfully.

"Hey don't even joke about that. We need Kendall alive at least until we win our first Grammy." I rolled my eyes at James who laughed and stepped ahead of us, turning a corner to go to Studio a. I groaned turning the corner and already hearing Gustavo's loud and terrifying voice.

"Get it done without making me want to murder you!" We all stopped walking seeing the studio doors burst open and a small nerdy looking guy running out. He had books squeezed into his chest and the only one I could read had the word computers on it so I knew something was wrong with his computer, maybe in his office. "Dogs! Asses in the studio now!" We all jumped and ran into the roomy and spacey studio room. Gustavo was in the middle of the room, Kelly at his side, writing something in her infamous notebook. "James Carlos!" They both stepped forward and he sighed rubbing his temples. "I have a very special…job for you." His voice was considerably lower and he even smiled at the two of them. This wasn't going to be good. "I have a small…rodent problem in the kitchen, and since you four showed me those…amazing…skills…" It was really killing him to give us a compliment. His face was turning red and he looked like he was going to pass out. "Catching that skunk that was in my office that one time, with one Jordan Sparks, I was thinking you guys…"

"We'll do it!" They both jumped up making Gustavo "act" happy, and shooing them out.

"Anything you break, you buy to fix it!" They were already out the door and he sighed turning to Logan and I who stepped back, looking any where but his face. "Logan…how are you with numbers?" Logan shrugged, but smiled, in a very smug way. "Good…you're coming with me to help me with my taxes."

"Wait…what? I thought you had a solo session with Kendall?" Gustavo's fiery eyes turned to me and I swallowed hard. Oh crap…he remembered.

"I did but I have the IRS up my ass about my taxes and you are the only I person I trust to do them, so I'm not going to a tax guy…or store…whatever!" Both Logan and I jumped and he pointed to me. "You are going to be working with a close personal friend of mine who I trust with my cats life. You will give her the upmost respect and do as she says. Do you understand?"

"Wait…a she?"

"No smart ass remarks Kendall! Let's go Logan…Kelly!" He stormed to the door and waked out. Kelly grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him out. He gave me a pleading look but I laughed and flipped him off and waved to him at the same time. They all disappeared behind the corner and I lowered my hand, turning and walking to the stairs to get in the booth. I pulled the door open and sighed stepping in. I walked right to the mic and picked up the big black headphones ready to put them on my ears when a noise caught my attention. I looked up and dropped the headphones making them crash to the floor. Standing inside the sound booth, leaning over the board was a women, maybe in her late 20's early 30's. She had on a black pencil skirt, and a white button up shirt, tucked in. The skirt went down to about her mid-thigh and on the rest of her legs I could tell she had panty hose on. Her white button up shirt was buttoned up all the way and when her body turned, just slightly I got an amazing glance at her cleavage. Her boobs were huge and popping out of the shirt and bra she had on. I felt my throat swell up as I tried to swallow. I guess at one point, while I was staring at her chest or her legs, she had turned to look at me. I had no idea.

"Kendall Knight?" I snapped out of my dirty, inappropriate thoughts and looked up at her face. She was flawless in every way possible. Her hair was a light brown and came down, straight, in the middle of her back. She had bangs hanging on her forehead and they made her eyes, a light shade of blue, pop out even more. "Are you ready to start?" I managed a nod, only by the grace of God and picked up the dropped headphones quick. "Gustavo told me the main thing he wants you working on today is your range…" That really knocked me back into reality and I sighed slouching.

"My range is fine." She stood up straight her finger leaving the talk button and gave me an almost mean stare. I swallowed hard again, knowing the longer I stared at this women, the more likely I would get a boner. "I mean…" I set the headphones back on the mic and walked to the door connecting to the sound booth. I pulled it open and took a few steps in. Getting closer to her, made the whole situation worse. She was absolutely stunning, and breathtaking. She had on heels, but she was barely at my shoulder. She did look older than me, maybe by ten years but I didn't see a ring on her finger. "He's never told me I had a problem with my range."

"Okay…then what do you think you need to work on?" She crossed her arms over her chest and put her hip on the edge of the sound board. "Kendall I don't know if you realize this, but you don't know everything." My mouth parted slightly and she crossed one leg over the other, leaning on the board and locking her legs at her ankles. "Gustavo warned me you have a problem ignoring authority and always having to have the last word. I don't work that way. In fact, usually when I work with an artist, they listen to my opinion and respect it, much like I do to them. SO if you're not going to show me any respect, I'll pack up and leave you to do this yourself." I don't know what was more annoying. That she was talking to me like an idiot, or that I found it a major turn on that she could put me in my place. I swallowed my pride and stood up straight, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry. I'll listen." She cocked an eyebrow and pushed off the board turning back to it.

"Go ahead and warm up in the booth." I stepped back until I hit the door and walked into the booth. When the door closed I breathed out hard and kept my back turned to her, starting my warm up. I kept my eyes down and my voice low, trying my hardest not to open my mouth and get in more trouble. Every now and then I would look up and see her watching me. I don't know what she was looking at, but she was staring, with her arms crossed over her chest, making her tits pop out even more. I was really starting to wish Gustavo was here, only because at least I could concentrate on what I was doing. "How is your throat feeling?" I looked up quick and put my headphones on putting up one thumb. "Okay…we'll start. Any song in particular you want to start with? It might help me get a better understanding of your voice and where you need the most work if you sing something you're comfortable with." I slightly shrugged and walked to the mic.

"All over again?" For less than a second I saw a smile creep on her face as she turned to the board. I breathed out slowly and closed my eyes, hearing the familiar beat start.

"Sing all the parts for me okay?" I nodded, opening my eyes slowly and watched her sit down. "And don't think about it too much. Just sing like no one's listening." I again nodded and she sat back in the chair crossing one leg over the other. When the first note came up my mouth opened and did as I was told.

I think I might of got a little too into it, because when the song ended, I was still bouncing on my toes form excitement and pure happiness. However when I saw her, looking at me frowning, I felt like an idiot and relaxed my body breathing slightly hard. She stood up and put her finger on the talk button. "Do you mind if I come in there for a minute?" I shook my head and pulled the headphones off my head. The door opened and she sauntered in. "How long have you been singing?"

"Professionally, only a few years. I've always done it, but I've never done anything with it until Gustavo found us." She nodded and quickly looked me up and down. That was a little odd, but I was told not to question her 'opinions'.

"You do realize you have an amazing voice right?" My cheeks heated up instantly and I scratched at my chin. "And to be completely honest, I have no idea why Gustavo thought you needed any kind of help." I smiled small and shrugged awkwardly. She laughed and breathe din deep. "How about this…I'll let you go and we'll just tell Gustavo you worked your ass off, so neither of us get yelled at."

"Are…are you serious?" She nodded walking back to the door and stepped in the sound booth, letting the door swing shut behind her. I took off my headphones and ran after her pushing the door open. "You heard me sing one song." She was bending over grabbing her purse under the board and I swallowed hard, keeping my eyes up away from her ass. "What if Gustavo can tell I didn't do any kind of work?"

"Then you lie and tell him…" I moved my eyes down and saw her staring at me odd. "Kendall…were you just checking me out?" My cheeks got hot again and I chocked on air. I covered my mouth, shaking my head fast and backed into the wall. She came towards me and I tensed up. "Okay fine. One lesson. " She got very close to me, so close I could smell her sweet perfume and feel her hot breath. "The reason most people lose their voices at sporting events or concerts is because they are screaming, not loudly, but because they are doing it for a long period of time. If you can't control your voice for a period of time you can ruin it." I kept my eyes on her face, so I wouldn't look down at her tits just begging me to pull them out. But when I felt hand grab between my legs, on my now semi-hard dick, I had to look anywhere but at her face. This was wrong, and kind of awkward. She worked for my boss for Christ's sake. She squeezed onto me and a moan left my mouth. "DO you think…if I increased the pressure of my hold, you could keep your voice level without straining it?" I gritted my teeth feeling another squeeze and to make it worse, I felt a pair of lips on my neck, right over my Adam's apple. I opened my eyes looking directly up at the ceiling and felt her other hand tugging on the waist band of my jeans. She was un buttoning my pants. And unzipping them. "Are you going to make me do all the work?" My head fell down quick and I I caught her gaze. "The moment you walked into that booth, I couldn't keep my eyes off you." I swallowed hard and watched her stand up, slowly on her tippy toes leaning in to kiss me.

I put my hands up, on her face and pulled her in rough and fast. Her hands left my pants and dick and pulled me off the wall. She managed to get us on the ground and rolled us around, while still making out, so I was on top. My hands moved down to the hem of her skirt and pushed it up with no mercy. She yelped out, and turned her head moaning out, when my hands rubbed up on her inner thighs. "How old are you?" I sat up quick and practically ripped my shirt off. I threw it to the corner and looked down at her, as she pulled the shirt out form her skirt and started unbuttoning it.

"19. Almost 20." She went faster with the buttons and closed her eyes.

"Holy shit…"

"Is that…young?"

"Well considering the fact I'm 32…" For some reason my dick grew a little harder hearing that. I leaned back down and hovered over her, while she sat up a little and took off her top. I started sucking along her neck while she threw her shirt to the same corner mine was. She laid back down and finally, I got to glance at her chest. Her boobs were huge and being held up by a black laced bra. "Are you a virgin?" Her hands went on the sides of my face and I shook my head.

"I've only done it once." She nodded and ran her fingers up through my hair. I leaned down again and kissed her hard and fast while her fingers went down to my pants, again. She pulled away from the kiss, panting and kissed onto my neck, while taking labored breaths.

"Let me get on top." I pushed myself up, and moved over her so I was on her side. I laid down quick on my back and let my fingertips graze over the fabric of the skirt on her slim hips. She shoved them away however, and got on her knees next to me, and unzipped the zipper on the left side. He stood up quick and pulled the skirt and panty hose down, over top of me. I had to resist the urgency to start jacking off seeing this women strip in front of me. I just laid there and watched her kick the things to the side, before kneeling back down, except this time between my legs. She hooked her fingers into the denim of my jeans and boxers pulled them down like a pro. I lifted my butt and let her pull it down just to my knees. She quickly moved over top of me and put her legs outside my body putting herself above my dick. I finally got to touch her, and I set my hands on her thighs. I continued watching her and saw the sexiest thing in my life. She pushed the fabric of her black panties to the side and grabbed ahold of me. I groaned out, and arched my back, at her touch, closing my eyes. "Don't cum early. We don't have a condom." She stroked me a couple of times before moving me, and setting my tip at her entrance. "Jesus, you're big." My cock twitched an di opened my eyes looking down my body and seeing her gently sitting herself down me. A moan left her mouth and her head fell back, as she breathed out hard. Just feeling her wrapped around my dick made me went to explode then, but I remember her saying we didn't have protection. I squeezed onto her thighs instead and groaned, gritting me teeth together. "Oh fuck Kendall…Oh God…" She moved down my entire length and put both her hands on my chest slumping forward just a tad. She remained upright, but gave herself a position she could start grinding and bouncing on top of me. "You feel…incredible." I took a sharp breath in, thrusting up as she came down, making both of us moan and groan.

"Back-back at you…beautiful." She groaned, picking up the speed and falling forward again. Her hands went outside my head and her lips found mine. I slowly moved my hand sup form her thighs and over her hips, and waist, tell I moved them up to her back and felt around for her bra straps. She was doing most of the work in our kiss, and I managed to get her bra undone. When if fell down her arms and hit my chest, she lifted quick, still kissing me and threw it to the side. I did the one thing I wanted to do since seeing her. I grabbed a handful of boob in each hand and gently started kneading them. She moaned into my mouth and started picking up the speed of our thrusts. I lifted my legs, so my feet were flat on the ground and raised my butt off the ground to meet her thrust with a harder thrust inside her. I was actually pretty proud of myself for not losing control yet.

I knew she was getting closer because she was moaning more, and louder. It was only egging me on, and when she pushed up just leaving her palms on the ground by my head, we locked eyes. I couldn't help but fall in love with her bright blue eyes, and before I knew it, I was seconds away from cumming. "I'm…I'm going to…" She pushed off me quick and made me pulled out of her. One of her hand reached for one of mine and moved it to her clit.

"Rub me Kendall…" I did as I was told as she grabbed my dick and pumped it a few times. It only took those few pumps to get me completely over the edge and it left me screaming, and groaning, thrusting into her hand to milk me through the orgasm. When I started slowing down my hips, and picked up the speed of my fingers on her clit, she was screaming my name and falling forwards, shaking, and biting along my shoulder. I laid back, closing my eyes still, slowly rubbing her sensitive spot, breathing out hard. My free hand went to her back and rubbed up and down her spine. She shook a little still but stopped screaming and moved, grabbing both my hands. One of each of our hands were wet and covered in cum, but she didn't care, and neither did I, because I let her lace our hands together. She remained laying on top of me, getting her breathing back to normal.

"I think…that was one of the best solo sessions I've had since being here."

"I would assume so." I chuckled softly and kissed onto her head. "Are you sure you've only done that once?" I nodded and felt her pushed herself up on me. I let go of her hands so she could hold her shelf up on my chest.

"Positive. Although…my first was nothing like that." She giggled and rubbed my chest. "Thanks for the lesson Mrs. Robinson." Her mouth fell open forming a perfect o and I laughed.

"I can't believe you know that name! And that just means you called me old!" I sat up quick, holding around her back and kissed her lips softly.

"I couldn't help it…but I mean it. It was a good lesson. My voice feels about…100 times better."

**SO TH ENDING ISNT MY FAVORITE BUT…BLAH. ANYWAY! YAY KENDALL ONE-SHOT. HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? AND ALSO…I'M REALY LIKING THESE ONE SHOTS RIGHT NOW, AND IF ANYONE WANTS ONE WRITTEN ABOUT THEM, BECAUSE I'M CURIOUS ABOUT WRITING ONE OF THOSE, GIVE ME SOME INFO ON YA, AND I'LL GET TO IT ASAP. JUST PM ME! **


End file.
